Megalopolis
Megalopolis (メガロポリス) is a location in the series. Appearances *''Last Bible III'' *''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' Profile ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' Megalopolis is the rebuilt Tokyo in the year 2052 AD. Naoki and the party is transported here after alignment lock with their new ally Karen Rose or Ogiwara. Martial Law is in effect when the party arrives, with demons attempting to prevent the parties advance. Each section of the city is separated into a area called Sidepolis, with the party seeking to reach Corepolis. Sidepolis-15 The area the party is sent to from the past. It is a Occupy Enemy Base mission, with Karen Rose/Ogiwara being separated from the party and guarding the base. Both Naoki's main party and the enemy are south of both bases, with the demons heading to take the ally base and guard the enemy base. Three heal spots are in the area, as well as a single chest. Sidepolis-08 A Challenger mission, which can be accessed after beating Sidepolis-15. Sidepolis-11 An Occupy Enemy Base mission, with a Drake demon standing guard over the enemy base. Two summoning seals are in the area, which will summon either a Touki or Jirae demon. Four chests can also be found in the area. Sidepolis-05 An Occupy Enemy Base mission, with five Drake demons guarding the enemy base. Two summoning seals can be found, which will summon Fallen demons. One chest can be found in the area. The party must travel through a bridge to reach the enemy base, and be wary of the Beast demons who stand near the bridge. Sidepolis-09 An Occupy Enemy Base mission, with a Fairy demon standing guard over the enemy base protected by another Fairy and two Drakes. This mission is accessible by paying strange old man 10000 makka after completing North Junction. Ally's Base is seperated by highway guarded by 4 Fallens . Three summoning seals are in the area, which will summon group of a Touki, a Jaki and a Youki demons, group of a Avian, a Flight and a Raptor demons and group of a Yama, a Yoma and a Fairy demons. A Snake demon will snipe allies who walks to enemy base . Three chests can also be found in the area. Two heal spots are found in the area. North Junction An Occupy Enemy Base mission, with a Touki demon guarding the enemy base. Two bridges connect the island the ally base is on with the island the enemy base is on, and a large number of demons stand in the way. Two Snake demons will snipe allies who come within their range. Two heal spots are found in the area. Corepolis-CAD(Center Administer Division) A Reach Destination mission, which requires the party reach the CAD, the heart of Megalopolis. A Fallen demon stands guard with several Snake demons in front of the CAD. Two summoning seals can be found, which will summon different demons of the Foul Race. Supreme Council A Reach Destination mission, but is guarded by the Tyrant Bael. Several Drake and Touki demons are at Rank 99, and should be wary of using units that will be killed quickly by them. Bael and two other demons stand on the three Heal Spots in the area. Central Passage A Reach Destination mission, with Machine enemies standing guard in the area, with four standing on chests. The enemy does not give much EXP, Macca, or Magnetite. After the battle Camael appears and will ask questions that will determine whether the party goes down the Light/Dark path of the Chaos/Law routes, while it stays the same on the Neutral route. Army CT-Room A Beat Down Boss mission, requiring the defeat of Angra Mainyu on the Neutral route. The party is sent here from Amnesia after beating Satan. The enemy consists of Machine, Snake, Drake, Tyrant, and human enemies. Heal Spots are placed on the path leading to the largest area, which Snake demons stand on with Machine foes on each side. Gallery Category:Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis Category:Last Bible III